Thank you for stay
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ella siempre sabía qué cosas hacer o decir para mantenerlo cuerdo cuando el remordimiento por el pasado lo atacaba. (Koe no Katachi, A Silent Voice). Shouya&Shouko. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a.
**«Koe no Katachi»**

 **"Thank your for stay..."**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Ella siempre sabía qué cosas hacer o decir para mantenerlo cuerdo cuando el remordimiento por el pasado lo atacaba.

 **Nota:** Corto, tanto que casi no existe _(?)_. Las cursivas de cuando **Shouko** habla son las letras de las gesticulaciones que ella hace con sus manos.

 **-/-/-**

A duras penas pudo contener la sonrisa que sus labios pujaban por colocar, aunque notaba que estaba perdiendo la batalla en cuanto las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron un poco hacia arriba.

Algo así como la emoción dentro de ti queriendo reflejarse en una sonrisa pero tu consciente luchando contra colocar dicha expresión.

Se sentó al borde de su pequeña cama _(ya pequeña para sí y perfecta para ella)_ , la miró durante lo que se sintió como mucho rato, aunque pudo ser muy poco _(sus cejas, sus párpados cerrados, sus mejillas, su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus labios ligeramente llenos, su barbilla)_ , como si no se supiera de memoria ya cada parte de ella.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello, preso de la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, un poco de odio hacía sí mismo y un poco de alivio por ella, todo al mismo tiempo. Ella se removió un poco, emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción al acurrucarse más en la cama y la sonrisa que había tratado de aguantarse salió, sin que pudiera retenerla más.

Extendió su otra mano para acomodarle un mechón detrás de su oreja y como quien hace algo al descuido, dejó que la punta de sus dedos acariciaran la piel de ella en el transcurso.

Nishimiya Shouko era demasiado para sí. Lo había sido en el pasado, lo era ahora y seguiría siéndolo el día de mañana. No la merecía, pero ella lo quería, lo quería a pesar del daño en el pasado y quería al " _yo_ " que era en ese momento, alguien en medio de una entrega total a ella y de ser mejor.

Se inclinó un poco, la había odiado tanto en el pasado _(porque ella era diferente, porque sintió que había una barrera insondable entre ambos, porque ella no oía su voz y él no podía escuchar la de ella y eso lo había irritado y aterrorizado en sobremanera...)_ , había sido un imbécil que la lastimó mucho, le arrebato tantas cosas que a veces sentía la vida no le iba a alcanzar para darle suficiente felicidad en compensación.

Pero ella decía que él era suficiente compensación, que la hacía feliz y a veces él le creía, _de verdad,_ que era suficiente. Acarició con cuidado sublime la punta de la oreja de ella, delineando su forma hasta llegar a la pequeña y casi imperceptible cicatriz que tenía debajo de su lóbulo derecho.

 _Pinchazo._

De repente sintió un nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba respirar. Un idiota, era un idiota. Su sonrisa se esfumó y la punta de sus dedos perdió calor, esa pequeña cicatriz era como una burla hacia sí, como si le gritara **"¡No hay nada que puedas hacer, el daño** _ **jamás**_ **será reparado!"** y era algo que él temía muy dentro de sí _(o quizás no tan adentro)_.

Lo único que tenía en claro de todo aquello era que la amaba, con mucha intensidad y también delicadeza, no se creía merecedor de albergar ese sentimiento hacia ella y menos aún que ella le correspondiera; pero cuando veía cuánto la había lastimado en el pasado, se retraía y quería alejarse, porque a veces la acuciante sensación de que la volvería a lastimar _(aunque no quisiera)_ lo ahogaba.

Reprimió un gruñido de esos que eran cargados de reproches para sí mismo y acarició con su índice la pequeña cicatriz, si pudiera borrar todo aquello, lo haría sin dudar; y antes de que pudiera contenerse a sí mismo se inclinó hasta dejar un beso _(más como un roce, una caricia vaga)_ , lleno de una ternura especial solo para ella.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió unos dedos pequeños acariciar los cabellos de su nuca, se alejó lo suficiente para poder quedar mirando directamente al rostro de ella, donde sus ojos le devolvían la mirada con un tinte de preocupación.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras gesticulaba por igual con sus manos —no quería despertarte —siguió diciendo con sus manos y sus labios, sintiendo el calor del rubor expandirse por su cuello y mejillas—. ¡T-tampoco es que quisiera h-hacer nada raro, yo solo...!

Él nunca se había acercado tanto a ella sin pedirle permiso antes. Ella negó con su cabeza mientras sus labios esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Luces triste_ —las manos de ella se movieron, expresando las palabras que su boca no podía — _tienes esa mirada de culpa y no es por ese beso_ —las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un suave rosa y él no pudo evitar pensar que ella era hermosa, tanto que apenas podía mirarla.

—No lo estoy —negó con su cabeza —solo —pasó saliva y, _ohpordios_ , esa mirada que le estaba dedicando... sabía que no podía mentirle, porque ella ya podía leerlo perfectamente —la cicatriz, fue por mi culpa —añadió, desviando la mirada.

Las manos de ella lo sujetaron por el rostro, haciéndole volver el mismo hacia ella.

— _Es solo una cicatriz_ —mientras hablaba con una de sus manos, la otra acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla caliente de él — _¿y sabes qué significa?_ —vio que Shouya negaba de forma casi mecánica con su cabeza — _solo es una muestra de quién tú y yo fuimos y quiénes somos hoy_ —vio que él mordía la comisura de su labio inferior y parpadeaba con fuerza, tratando de apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Shouko no pudo evitar sonreír, Shouya era realmente muy _(demasiado)_ dulce, aunque nadie lo pensaría con esos ojos rasgados y su mirada usualmente seria, un aspecto de tipo malo por donde se le mirase.

—Realmente no te merezco —Ishida sonrió, mientras apretaba los labios y la mandíbula, y sus ojos picaban por llorar. Ella siempre sabía qué cosas hacer o decir para mantenerlo cuerdo cuando el remordimiento por el pasado lo atacaba —eres demasiado —gesticuló.

— _Eres tú quien me ha dado demasiado_ —lo empujó suavemente por el hombro, para hacerlo acostarse de lado, junto a ella — _y que estés a mi lado, ya es compensación más que suficiente_ —y sonrió. No sólo con sus labios, sino con sus ojos, iluminando todo su rostro, de esas sonrisas que hacían estragos en él porque eran muy sinceras, muy brillantes y solo acrecentaban su deseo de querer protegerla de todo.

Soltó el aire lentamente y decidió dejarle la última palabra, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y besó sus nudillos.

No dijeron nada más y no era necesario, entre ellos aquel gesto significaba más que cualquier palabra:

 _«Gracias por quedarte a mi lado.»_

 **—Fin—**

No sabía que tenía tendencias de masoquista yo _(já, já, já, qué buen chiste)_ , mi corazón anhelaba más de esta historia, más de estos dos y... bueno, al menos tenemos fanarts, porque creo que me habría dando un síncope de no encontrar nada.

 **Koe no Katachi** es una historia que empecé a leer hace unos años atrás y por el tema que toca y mi posible inmadurez en aquel tiempo para tolerar esos abusos me impidió seguir leyendo _(aún con los rumores de una posible animación)_ así que sencillamente lo olvide, hasta que hace unos días atrás salió el corto promocional de la película y me hundí, jaja. Así que sin mediar mucho, empecé a leer el manga desde cero _(aguantando la rabia, las ganas de golpear a dos o tres, las ganas de meterme y demás)_ y debo decir: qué estúpida fui de no seguir leyéndolo la primera vez y en lo que una cosa llevo a la otra, surgió esto.

Es ciertamente ubicado mucho después del final y donde, obviamente, **Ishida** y **Nishimiya** lograron establecer una relación _(imaginen que ella se declaró de nuevo y que él entendió de verdad xD)_ , y es como un raro caleidoscopio de las emociones de **Shouya** más que nada, de algún modo siento que él nunca va a superar del todo que lastimó a **Shouko** en el pasado y que la merece _(ya sea como amiga o pareja)_ , y con todo, él le sigue necesitando para poder vivir y... y bueno, sin más aquí quedo todo, porque ya esta mega nota es más que el pequeño escrito en sí ( _xD_ ).

De algún modo espero que disfruten la lectura y si no han leído el manga, les recomiendo hacerlo, eso sí, lean con la mente abierta y de forma subjetiva, no abandonen al principio como hice en el pasado, porque se estarían perdiendo de una historia única, que quiere que _«ustedes escuchen su voz»_.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
